We'll ALWAYS, Be Prepared
by tearthgrrl
Summary: My first songfic, and oneshot. Sort of a parody of Be Prepared. SORT OF. No flames though! Full summary inside.


This is just a one-shot I did while I was waiting people to review "Two Clans to a T". Kind of a parody of "Be Prepared", _kind of_. I don't do parody's often.

And what I thought it would be like if Scar had survived and T met him.

**Need to know: **Has nothing to do with the rest of my stories.

But there's a little surprise at the end that will leave you laughing, enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe that stupid meerkat and warthog had that lion king following them, the _whole_ time." T said annoyed, scratching the cut behind her ear that had started to itch, which she had recieved from Simba. 

"Yeah. Man that lousy Simba, I won't be able ta sit for a week!" Banzai said annoyed, noticing the painful gashes near his rump, he figured Simba got the idea from his dad.

T also noticed Banzai had a few cuts of his own. Ed just laughed.

"It's not funny, Ed." Banzai said.

"Well, maybe not in this case." T said under her breath. Luckily for her, Banzai didn't hear. Ed just laughed harder.

"HEY SHUT UP!" Banzai yelled at him. But Ed just kept laughing. Banzai got angry and got in a pouncing position and growled threateningly. T's ears perked up and she turned her head towards the two males. She felt like something was about to happen as she started to nervously back away from them.

She was right...

Banzai pounced on Ed and the two began fighting viciously. T quickly ran out of the way and onto some rocks Shenzi was on. Shenzi glanced behind her when she heard the fight.

"Will you knock it off?!!" she said angrily. Banzai and Ed stopped fighting, but Ed was chomping on his own leg.

"Well he started it!" Banzai said, looking at Shenzi but pointing at Ed. T moved down from the rocks and pulled Ed's leg out of his mouth.

"Look at you guys!" Shenzi said as she came down from the rocks as well. Banzai, Ed, and T looked at Shenzi.

"No wonder Simba thought 'e could just kick us all back inta the graveyard!" Shenzi finished.

"Man I hate it in the graveyard." Banzai said.

"Ch'yeah? Y'know if it weren't for that pervertive meerkat and stupid warthog, we'd still be in the joint!" Shenzi said.

"And how." T said, agreeing with Shenzi.

_"If Simba hadn't 'a defended 'em, anyway."_ Ed said.

"Yeah man I hate lions!" Banzai said.

"So pushy." Shenzi said.

"And hairy." Banzai said.

"An' stinky." Shenzi said smiling, circling her friend. Banzai smiled back at her.

"An' man are they-" he began.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugly!" Shenzi and Banzai chorused together.

The fours hyenas burst out laughing. But suddenly their laughter was cut off when a voice echoed through the cavern.

"Oh, surely my nephew has not become all _that_ a burden." everybody looked up to where the voice had come from, then sighed in relief when they saw it was only Scar.

"Oh." Shenzi sighed in relief.

"Oh Scar it's just you." Banzai said. T laughed, Ed looked like, well like always.

"Yeah we were afraid it was somebody important." Shenzi said.

"Yeah y'know like Simba's old man, Mufasa." Banzai said.

"Yeah." Shenzi and T said.

"I see." Scar said, with a bit of caution in his tone. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed knew Scar wouldn't dare try anything on them.

Because one: They and T could easily take him down.

And two: Ever since that little comment Scar made about hyenas at Priderock, he was considered lower than dirt to Shenzi and her clan. And he was trying to clear his name, but it wasn't going well.

"Now _that's_ power." Banzai stated.

"Tell me about it, I just hear that name and I shudder." Shenzi said. Banzai and T looked at each other mischieviously, then Banzai turned to Shenzi.

"Mufasa." he slowly and softly teased her.

"Ooh." Shenzi shuddered.

"Do it again." she said to Banzai, he happily obliged.

"Mufasa." he said again. Shenzi shuddered even more. It wasn't hard to tell Banzai was enjoying this, maybe Shenzi too.

"Mufasa! Mufasa! Mufasa!" Banzai said. Shenzi shuddered a lot more.

T and Ed couldn't take it anymore and rolled over laughing. Scar put a paw up to his forehead.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." he said.

"Hey, I'd watch the comments around here if I were you, pal." Shenzi said.

"Yeah. You didn't think we forgot about that little statement you made about hyenas the other night at Priderock, didja?" Banzai said.

Scar quickly regained his senses and calmly looked at them.

"Of course not." Scar said.

"Well, you said you'd have dinner waitin' for us if we didn't get the pervertive meerkat and dumb warthog." Shenzi said.

Scar wondered why Shenzi wouldn't tell him that every time she mentioned the little meerkat that was often seen with his nephew, she used the word pervertive.

"Yeah! So where's the food?" Banzai said. Scar reached behind him and grabbed a zebra haunch, he knew zebra had always been Shenzi's favorite, then he revealed it to the four hyenas.

"I still don't see how you four couldn't have succeeded." Scar said. Shenzi knew Scar was trying to butter her up with her favorite meat, but flattery was going too far.

"Don't be a suck-up with me." Shenzi said. The other three had evil grins on their faces.

"All I am saying is that I practically fed you those two myself, and you couldn't even take care of them." Scar finished, then dropped the zebra haunch.

The four happily dug in.

"Well, it wasn't exactly like they were alone." T scoffed through a mouthful of zebra. Scar couldn't believe how much this female hyena resembled his ex-cohort and ex-best friend, Shenzi.

The only main difference between her and Shenzi, as far as he could make out, is that she lacked the darker fur bordering her eyes like the trio and the rest of the clan did. And that she was younger.

"I can't believe I used to be friends with that guy. And 'is wife. What was 'er name again...Yala?" T finished.

"Yeah, I mean whadja think we were gonna do?" Banzai said through his mouthful as T swallowed and went to get another bite.

"Kill Simba?" Banzai said after he swallowed. Scar got an evil grin on his face.

"Why not?" he said, leaning towards the four hyenas. The trio looked skeptical but T looked confused. Then the rest of the clan came in, but everybody quickly got out of the way as Scar jumped to the cave floor.

Green steam started coming out of geysers as an eerie melody echoed through the cavern.

**Scar: **"_I know that the thought of those lions,_

_Sends a shivering chill down your spine. _(sneaks up to Abendi and Kamau)

_But scared as you are, PAY ATTENTION! _

(slams his paw on the ground, causing the two to jump up and freeze into a pose with four paws on the ground and looking straight ahead.)

_They'll be no stepping out of line. _

_It's clear from your lack of expression,_ (waves his paw in front of Abendi and Kamau's emotionless faces)

_There's plots going on upstairs. _(stops, then gets into a pouncing position, T is watching from behind him)

_But we're taking Simba's succession, _(T lets out a hyena laugh)

_Even NEW recruits can't be caught unaware! _(jumps in front of T and surprises her, causing her to fall in a geyser, it erupts and blasts her into the air)

_And this second chance of a lifetime, _(in the background, T can be seen falling and screaming)

_Should be such phenomenal news! _

_The better new era,_

_Just keeps getting nearer. _(T comes from a crack in the caverns)

**T:** Wait what do you mean? (steps on a sharp rock) OW! (Scar grabs her by the front scruff below her neck)

**Scar: **You work for me now. (lets go)

_I know you all doubt me,_

_But just me out please._

_Weren't you rewarded like I promised you?_

_And when justice was deliciously squared! _

(jumps onto a rock which has the trio on the other side of it, causing a see-saw effect and sending the trio flying into T. Then the four land on an elephant's ribcage but fall through due to the withered skin)

_We were, PREPARED!!!!_

**T: **Ok, I get the whole prepared thing. But uh, exactly what _are_ we preparing for?

**Scar and the trio:** For the death of the king!/(skeptical) For the death of the king.

**T:**Why is 'e ill?

**Monifa: **No 'e wants us to kill 'im.

**Gituku: **And probably 'is wife too.

**Shenzi: **(to Scar) Nice try, but we ain't fallin' for that again!

**Scar: **If I am made king again, and you stick with me,

(roaring) THEN YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH SIMBA AGAIN!!!

**Gituku: **Yeah! About time!

**Monifa: **Yes! Ha ha!

**All the hyenas: **Long live the king! Long live the king! (the trio look at each other and shrug, then they, and T, join in the now marching hyenas)

_It seems the past will be corrected,_

_By a king who was shortly our friend._

**Scar: **Of course, since the fire, you're expected, to have complete loyalty to the end. (makes a cutting motion by his neck)

_I'm no admirer of surprises,_

_And I know the years I ruled weren't petite._

_But the thing that I must tell you all is_- (jumps to the crowd)

_YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE WORST FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(nearly pushes Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed into a smoking crack in the ground, but at the last second pushes another hyena in, it can be heard falling in, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed look at Scar like they don't know what to think)

**Scar and the hyenas: **_So prepare, for the return of the century,_

**Scar:**_ Be prepared, for endless food and land!_

**Three hyenas: **(not the trio)Oooooooh!

**Three hyenas: **(also not the trio) La la la!

**Scar: **_Betrayal and rejection,_

**(Hyenas): **_Simba's gone!_

**Scar: **_Mistakes and perfection,_

**(Hyenas): **_We'll be back!_

**Scar: **_A fight and a trial,_

**(Hyenas): **_We repeat!_

**Scar: **_Is exactly how I'll-_

**(Hyenas): **_We'll have meat!_

(while Scar is singing the next verses)Oooooooooooooo, ooooo-wah!

**Scar: **_Be king once again,_

_Control with old friends,_

_And have all the power I can! _

**Hyenas:** (as Scar is singing the next verse) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!

(a shadow of a lion being attacked by hyenas is on the wall, it's really two hyenas tugging on a bone and another throwing smaller bones into the air, knocking the bone out of the two hyenas teeth)

_And no unworthy lions are spared,_

**Scar and the Hyenas: **_BE PREPARED!!!!!! _

(a hyena can be seen hitting rocks with two bones like drumsticks, a view of Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and T appears through a red active methane vent)

(Shenzi and Banzai are to the right as a pair while T and Ed are to the left and as a pair, all four are singing in unision)

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, T, and the rest of the clan: **_Yes no unworthy lions are spared!_

**Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, T, and the rest of the clan: **

_BE PREPARED!!!!!!!!!!!! _(evil laughing is heard)

* * *

T snapped awake, gasping for air. Banzai and Ed snorted in their sleep, then just went back to their regular snoring. 

"Mmmmm?" Shenzi groaned as she woke up from her spot snugly between Banzai and Ed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at T, then yawned.

"What's wrong?" Shenzi asked her.

"I just had the weirdest dream." T said to her. Shenzi laid her head back onto her paws.

"Yeah well, go back to sleep T." she said.

"Yeah. G'night Shenzi." T said. Then soon went back to an unmusical, unnightmare-filled, sleep.

* * *

R+R! And yeah, I know Simba's wife's name is Nala, but I put her down as Yala because (in the nightmare) ever since breaking their friendship off, T forgot a lot of things about the king and queen. 

Ayway, here's the full summary: Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the rest of the clan decided not to kill Scar but instead make him suffer for all the pain he caused them, so they decided to make him spend the rest of his life in the graveyard.

The trio and T used to be allowed to go into the pridelands as much as they wanted. But one day Timon and Pumbaa just happened to come upon the four hyenas, and Simba wondered into the wrong place at the wrong time.

Simba warned the three that that was their last chance, so all the hyenas ended up back in the graveyard. Scar picks this as the perfect time to redeem himself.

**What Happened to Everybody:**

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed agreed to let Scar take over priderock, which he did. But afterwards the three killed him to prevent him from ruining the place again. After that, the trio took over as the new rulers.

Simba and Nala were dethroned and had to do what Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed told them to do, when to do it. Simba gave up on any hyenas not being evil, but Nala still had faith in T, even after she broke their friendship off.

T continued her friendship with the trio, as they did with her, and discontinued her friendship with the lions. Later on a lot of the male hyenas started having their hearts set on her, and she became one of the most admired females in Shenzi's clan. She continued living with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, though unaware of how the trio sometimes treated Simba and Nala every now and again.

Timon and Pumbaa weren't eaten, but Simba made them flee back to Timon's colony, for he was afraid they would be. After which, the two lived at the oasis with Timon's Ma and Uncle Max. Shenzi permitted Simba to see them but warned him if he wasn't back by nightfall a pack of hyenas would be sent after him and if they found him they would kill and eat him and everybody in Timon's colony.

Thank you for reading, and I must say this is one of my more dramatic fics. If you'd like me to do a story about it, just tell me in your reviews!


End file.
